


give me everything

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Impreg as in hunk forgot to wear a condom, Impregnation, Light Bondage, M/M, Slight Overstimulation, Trans Shiro (Voltron), is there a tag for that, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: “Hey.” Hunk greeted him with a smile so gentle that Shiro almost felt bad for interrupting him. Emphasis on the almost.Shiro innocently put a hand on the workshop bench, and tipped the toolbox sitting on the ledge forward, until it crashed noisily against the linoleum. Screws went everywhere, and a lightbulb may have shattered that Shiro didn’t know was in there, but he didn’t break eye contact from Hunk.Only when the noise settled did Shiro run off, like a cat that knew it was in trouble.---Shiro acts a little naughty, so Hunk fucks him as punishment?





	give me everything

**Author's Note:**

> here's the prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> _Can you pleaseee do a trans!Shiro with Hunk dominating the f out of him with like toys, overstimulation, whatever you can think of. And at the end, Shiro realizes that Hunk forgot the condom in the heat of the moment and they might have a baby on the way. ;) <3_
> 
>  
> 
> please tell me if i should tag for anything else because i literally have no clue!

Sometimes Shiro woke up and was floored by how happy he was. He usually woke up with his husband— three guesses as to who that is— stealing most of the sheets and snoring loud enough to shake the window panes, and he would roll over to press a kiss against his cheek before he scampered off to the bathroom to start his day.

Often times they would laze away the day together, especially if it was a weekend, and Shiro could expect a lot of loving on lazy sundays, just because… Sunday.

This time, however, he was being ignored. Hunk had picked up a new project and had worked on it all week long. Shiro was hoping to have distracted him for the weekend, so they could maybe watch a movie together or cuddle or something, but Hunk was very much so into his project. Which Shiro could respect, and so he let him be.

However, it was  _Sunday_. He was horny, dammit, and he was going to get attention one way or another.

So, around lunch time when Hunk was definitely needing a break, Shiro clambered into his workshop and sat on the nearby desk, dusting off a few wood shavings.

“Hey.” Hunk greeted him with a smile so gentle that Shiro almost felt bad for interrupting him. Emphasis on the almost.

Shiro innocently put a hand on the workshop bench, and tipped the toolbox sitting on the ledge forward, until it crashed noisily against the linoleum. Screws went everywhere, and a lightbulb may have shattered that Shiro didn’t know was in there, but he didn’t break eye contact from Hunk.

Only when the noise settled did Shiro run off, like a cat that knew it was in trouble.

He only got so far before he was being hoisted up by his hips and carried in the opposite direction, towards the bedroom. He hardly got a look at Hunk’s face before he was tossed on the bed, and Hunk  _pounced_ on him.

“You know, if you just wanted some attention you could’ve asked.”

Hunk kissed him silly before Shiro could come up with some sort of excuse, and he pressed his thighs together as arousal throbbed between his legs. Familiar fingers found their way beneath his shirt— which was actually one that he’d pilfered from Hunk’s drawer— and they followed the curve of his abdomen before they tweaked his nipples.

Shiro gave a breathless laugh, capturing Hunk’s lips in a kiss again as he sat up. Hunk tugged his own shirt off, and Shiro let his kisses trail from his face to his neck, until Hunk was tugging at Shiro’s pants and pulling them down to his ankles.

They messily undressed one another, and ended up tangled more than once. Somehow a sock found its way between Shiro’s legs, and Hunk got a mouthful of sweatpants but they were soon rolling across the bed, Shiro straddling his husband’s waist.

A warm palm followed the curve of his spine down from his neck to the small of his back, and Hunk let it drop even further, until he was cupping Shiro’s rear. That resulted in a surprised squeak, at which the two laughed.

Shiro had just begun getting comfortable in that position, trapping Hunk between his thighs, when he suddenly found himself flipped onto the bed with his back flush against the mattress. It was as if the world had tilted over, and a dizzy wave passed over his brain before he realized that Hunk had reversed them. He was laying flat with Hunk’s weight pressing down on him, one hand holding down both of his wrists as the other found its way between Shiro’s legs.

Hunk peaked up at Shiro and gave him a sly grin as he took in his confused expression. “You didn’t think I was just gonna let your little stunt go, did you?”

Shiro  _may_ have pouted at that. Dammit.

“You’re already soaking wet.” Hunk teased him and Shiro flushed red, partly as his blood heated from Hunk’s touch. He circled his clit, and Shiro spread his legs a few inches wider as Hunk traveled lower, letting his fingers dip inside of his soaking entrance. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

Shiro pondered for a moment, and then he tilted his head. “Are you gonna  _make_ me?”

—

Shiro couldn’t say that he regretted his words. He found himself hooked to the bed by their soft, silk ties. Hunk had wrapped them in an intricate knot around his wrists, careful to make them slack enough that if he  _really_ tried, he could get out.

As Hunk gathered his supplies, he made sure to keep Shiro hot and bothered by sucking a hickey across his skin and running his warm fingers across his chest and down between his legs.

Soon, he found himself being hoisted up by the hips so that his thighs draped across Hunk’s shoulders, both for easy access and so that Shiro couldn’t close his legs any more. His tongue came to circle his clit, and Shiro muffled his moan by pressing his lips against his bicep. Hunk didn’t let that hamper him, and instead focused on giving Shiro the best head he’d ever received in his life.

His tongue dipped inside once or twice, but he focused on the clit— arguably the most sensitive part of Shiro’s body. His chest was pretty up there, but Hunk had a magic touch when it came to  _any_ part of his body, if he were being honest.

His hips bucked as Hunk sucked against the sensitive nub, bringing him closer to orgasm with every touch. Hunk held him steady with one hand against his hip.

God, Shiro felt so lucky.

Then, a soft buzzing sounded between his legs. He couldn’t see what Hunk was doing, angled up as his hips were, but he assumed that it was going to be some sort of torture as per his ‘punishment’.

The buzzing turned out to be their trusty massage wand, turned on its lowest setting because that thing was damn powerful. Hunk traced it along Shiro’s thighs, building his anticipation for a brief few minutes before he pressed it soundly against his clit. The effect was immediately apparent as he clenched his legs around Hunk’s face, simultaneously trying to move towards and away from the feeling.

He felt more than heard Hunk laugh, and he wished they were looking at one another so he could flip him off. Instead, he settled for a nice, “Fuck you.”

“I’m trying, sweetheart.” Hunk shot back immediately.

The toy pressed against him again, and Hunk made sure to hold onto him tighter this time, making sure he can’t pull away even if he wanted to. Like this, he could only take what Hunk was willing to give him, which seemed to be less teasing and more driving him mad with the pleasure.

Hunk readjusted himself, sitting up on his knees to let Shiro’s legs drop on either side of him. He kept the wand pressed firmly against Shiro’s clit, and the latter couldn’t focus on anything except that. He was gasping for breath, and Hunk made sure to rub it in little circles, just like he knew Shiro  _loved_.

With his free hand, Hunk began to lube up the length of his cock, already hardened to its full length. He was so casually bringing Shiro to his climax that it made Shiro turn redder than he already was. It even sent his heart racing, for no apparent reason other than the fact that  _damn_ did he love this man.

Hunk leaned over him, hooking his hand against the back of Shiro’s knee to hoist it up and fold him in half. Shiro moaned louder the closer he got, and he came  _hard_ the moment Hunk bent down to suck his nipple into his mouth, just barely grazing the hardened nub with his teeth.

Garbled curses escape him, and Hunk muffles them with an opened mouth kiss.

When Shiro comes to again, it’s to Hunk pressing the tip of his cock against Shiro’s entrance. He didn’t immediately push inside, but instead put a slight pressure there, stretching his hole ever so slightly.

Shiro had to blink a few times to clear his vision, and he absently heard the wand click off in the background. He tugged at his wrist-ties, huffing when they didn’t slip off like he wanted them to. “I don’t know if I can take it.” He mumbles, even though he did nothing to try to arch away from Hunk’s touches across his sensitive skin. A calloused thumb found its way to his clit, and his hips jerked upwards.

“You remember what to say if its too much?”

Of  _course_ he did. The two of them did the basic traffic-light signals whenever they were trying something out that was less than vanilla, and Shiro was  _intimately_ familiar with it after years of them being married. Not to mention the sex they’d had for years while they were dating.

Shiro stuck out his bottom lip in lieu of an answer, and Hunk playfully nipped at it before he began to press in. “You’ll take it, then.”

Being that it was so soon after he’d just came, Shiro’s walls fluttered around Hunk’s girth as it stretched him so perfectly inside.

Then, when Hunk was pressed flush against him, the wand came back. On a higher setting.

Shiro may have squealed a bit when it pressed against his clit again, and he found himself wrapping his legs around Hunk’s waist. The latter shallowly thrusted inside, palm pressing against the back of Shiro’s thigh to keep him spread.

Each thrust forced a grunt out of his chest, and soon they were bouncing the mattress from how hard Hunk began to fuck him. Their skin slapped wetly, and sweat made it feel sticky, even.

Shiro’s body arched as his climax approached again, words mixing with moans in his throat so that everything came out in a mismatched mess. Hunk fucked up into him one more time, and Shiro tensed so hard he couldn’t breath. The pleasure curled over him in waves, and Hunk had to back off so that he could ride them out, busying himself with lining Shiro’s neck with even more hickies that would be hell to cover up.

He slumped down, mouth wide open as he greedily sucked in a breath, and Hunk resumed on as if he hadn’t made Shiro’s brain turn to mush. The wand was dropped, but it still buzzed away in the back of Shiro’s mind, and Hunk used his newly freed hand to grab onto Shiro’s other thigh, pressing both snugly to his chest.

Like this, Hunk could reach so deep it felt like he was stealing Shiro’s breath in a whole new way. All Shiro could  do was make noises that vaguely sounded like Hunk’s name, and  _god_ it felt so good.

He was sensitive, dripping wet, and a bit swollen from the punishing fucking he was in the middle of receiving, and Hunk made sure to drive Shiro wild by doing that thing he does where he kisses him until Shiro can’t feel his tongue, tilts his head up, and  _smirks_ — like he  _knows_ the things he’s doing drives Shiro wild and he takes pleasure in breaking him apart.

Has he mentioned he loved it?

But all good things had to come to and end and Hunk was soon moaning loud in Shiro’s ear, curled over him as he brought himself to his rightly earned orgasm. Shiro probably wouldn’t be cumming a third time, but he honestly was still recovering from the first two.

Hunk thrust in once, ground their hips together, and then thrust in one last time before he came. Warmth flooded Shiro’s hole, and his toes clenched a bit as he felt it begin to drip out around Hunk’s length even as the latter filled him to the brim.

Wait.

As Hunk caught his breath, boneless atop him, Shiro couldn’t help his soft laugh. Hunk huffed a breath before he pressed a kiss against Shiro’s jaw. “What’s so funny?”

“You, uh… forgot a condom.”

The words caused Hunk to freeze, and shock was clearly evident in his expression. Before he could panic, Shiro peppered his face with kisses. “Hey— we’ll handle it a little later.” He tugged on his satin ties once more and wiggled his hips as Hunk slowly pulled out. A rush of cum cascaded onto the bed sheets, and Shiro spread his legs a bit so that Hunk could get a clear angle. “We can’t just let all of this go to waste.”

They’d discussed having children before, and Shiro  _was_ capable of carrying children if he so chose. He wasn’t against doing it, either. He doubted just one accident would do it, but, as he beckoned Hunk forward with a wink and tugged him close by wrapping his legs around his waist again, he couldn’t help but muse that two or three more 'accidents’ would do the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
